A New life
by Brucas4Eve
Summary: AU what would it be like if Haley transfurred senior year
1. Chapter 1

A NEW LIFE

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my made up characters.

Summery: This is a MAJOR AU, What would it be like if Haley moved Senior year and her and Nathan were just friends. Leyton and Brothan

" Haley I seriously don't believe you." Haley James heard her best friend Brooke Davis screech.

"B. Davis I'm sorry but I ..." Haley tried to explain, but she got interrupted

"I know... I know... You've got no choice, thanks to dear Hurricane Taylor." Brooke had t face reality that here best friend was transferring their senior year.

"Mieka Carr" the teacher took role on the first day of the new semester

"Mieka... Mieka... Wake up" my best friend Katara nudged my arm.

" What?" I snapped. I really hated being awoken from a deep slumber.

" You were dozing out in the middle of role call. What's up with you, you never fall asleep at school." Kianna pointed out. (by the way Kianna and Katara are twins.)

" Oh the new tendents moved in yesterday" I explained

"Oh that bad huh?" Katara asked me

" OH yeah... They never shut up all..." Mieka was interrupted by the door opening

"I'm sorry to interrupt" a girl with brown hair walked in "I'm new and I had some problems finding the room."

" That's just fine" the teacher explained "What's you name."

" Haley... Haley James" Haley said as she sat down.

" Well then Welcome to WVC Prep Ms. James." the teacher happily welcomed her.

"So now you'll go to lunch." the teacher explained to Haley

"Alright thank you ma'am" Haley gracefully walked out of the classroom.

" Hey Katara" Halley saw a guy fly by her running toward the group of girls that she had saw in the previous class. She loved watching them for the simple reason they reminded her of her friends. She really missed Brooke and Peyton and of course she missed the two duffus twins Luke and Nate Scott. They were dating her girls and would do anything in the world for them. Haley turned to walk toward the lunch line, when she felt someone grab her shoulder.

"Hey... What's your name again?" I asked as i caught up with the new girl.

" Haley James." Haley answered shyly.

"Alright Haley James you chilling with me and my crew today and forever if you'd like." I told her.

"Okay." She agreed with a smile, " Sorry but what is you name?" Haley asked

" Oh were are my manners." I said " My name is Mieka Carr.

" Alright Mieka, um who are all of them." Haley asked pointing to my friends.

" Oh he girls are Kianna and Katara Chandler, they are the twins. And then the kid with the black hair is Duke Porter and the blonde is Sebastian Reed." I explained as we speed up to catch up with our friends.

A/N: Okay this story is my first one I have done in a while. So constructive criticism is very much welcome.


	2. Adjusting

CHAPTER 2 ADUJUSTING

A/N: Just guess who will show up now.

"Hey guys!" I said as I came up behind my friends. I was now February and Sweethearts Ball was as right around the corner.

"Hey Mieka" Haley said as she turned to nestle into Dukes arms.

"So I am assuming you two are going to Sweethearts together?" Kianna asked the new it couple.

"I don't know Duke hasn't exactly asked me yet." Haley said

"Well Then Ms..." Duke started but was soon interrupted by the intercom

" Haley James to the front office, please" the secretary blared over the intercom

" Hickey what did you do." Katara asked Haley. (Hickey was her new nickname.)

"Don't know, guess I'd better go find out." Haley said as she lead her friends toward the office. What Happened next almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Hey Hales" I saw a blonde girl with curly hair standing in the front office.

"P. OMG, what are you doing here?" Haley obviously knew this girl as she ran into an embrace from her.

"Well I came to make sure you alive" P said (sorry i don't know her name quite yet)

" I know I am so sorry. I haven't had a little of not planned out spare time Peyton." Haley told the girl.

" Do you care to explain what you mean by that Haley J." Peyton asked with a questionnaire look.

"Well first of all this is Duke Porter," Haley grabbed a hold of Duke's hand "he's my boyfriend. Then this..." Haley didn't have time to finish before Peyton interrupted her.

" Hold up. My Haley has a boyfriend. Wait tell everyone hears this." Peyton said

"Wait how is everyone?" Haley asked.

" Well how soon are you out of school?" Peyton asked.

" It depends when you came on to campus was there a cop setting at the front gate?" Haley asked?

"No, Why?" Peyton asked just a little worried.

" Okay then lets go" Haley said as we all started toward the parking lot.

"Hold up. You are willing to sluf class?" Peyton asked "Who are you and what have you done with my friend Haley?"

"Just meets us at the park," Haley told her as we all got into Duke's Car

Peyton got into her car and looked at the other three people. "She's changed so much you guys" Peyton told them

" What do you mean sweetie?" Nate asked with a little bit of worry in his eyes

" She's sluffing class" Peyton said

"Tutor girl is sluffing class?" Brooke double checked

"Yeah." Peyton said " and she has a boyfriend."  
"Our Haley has a boyfriend." Luke said with a half surprised and half worried look in his eyes.

"Yep you'll get to meet him." Peyton stated "along with three girls and another guy."

" Oh Dandy." Nate said as they pulled out of a small parking lot.

"Sorry we took so long guys.." Haley said as she got out of Duke's car "Wait guys, Luke, Nate, Brooke what are you doing here?"

" We decided we need a road trip." Nate said.

" You guys can't miss practice!" Haley was freaking out, "You both know Whitey will kill you."

"We already spoke to coach he said it's alright." Nate explained as he pulled Haley in for a hug.

" There had always been a deep history with Haley and he Scott boys. She had grown up next door and spent many days at Karen's Cafe (Karen was their mother) and she always loved going to Scott Motors which was owned by their father, the basketball legend Dan Scott. And of course she always loved Shaney Mae, she was Haley's favorite, the Scott girl.

"Excuse me" I said wanting to know who these people were.

"Oh sorry Mieka," Haley apologized. "Mieka this is Nathan Daniel Scott, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, Brooke Penople Davis, and Lucas Eugenie Scott." Haley said with great honor.

"Gee... Thanks Haley." Lucas said.

" Sorry now Tree Hill gang meet WVC Prep gang, Mieka Carr, Sebastian Reed, Kianna Chandler, Katara Chandler and Duke Porter" Haley said.

" And which of you is the one lucky enough to have pulled Hales from her books?" Lucas asked

" That'd be me." Duke said with great pride.

" Okay I think you and I need to have a talk about you dating my kid sister." Nathan said as he pulled Duke away in a complete confusion.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little confusing i ran out of time in class to write.

B4E


	3. A Trip to Tree Hill

Chapter 3: A Trip to Tree Hill

"Haley I thought you said you were ran out of town." Kianna asked.

"No my older sister Taylor was, that's why my family had to leave." Haley explained as they drove past a sign saying "Welcome to Tree Hill, Home of the Basketball ledged Dan Scott"

"is that who Tiger was referring to when she said Hurricane Taylor?" I asked.

"yep" Haley answered as she pulled into the parking lot of a dealer ship.

"Sweetie you never did mention why we made this trip." Duke pointed out

"ell every few months Daddy Scott allows me to trade in my car for a newer one." Haley told us as we came to a stop.

The minute we stopped an older gentleman with black hair came toward us. "Haley Bug" the guy exclaimed as he started to sprint toward us. " How are you sweetie?"

"I am doing good daddy." Haley said as she embraced an all to familiar hug. "Everyone this is Dan Scott."  
"Oh so you're the basketball legend huh?" Duke asked

" Yeah that's me. Haley who might these lads be?" Dan asked

"Don't worry daddy , the boys already gave him the entire third degree" Haley told the man.

" Okay well Haley your car is right over there" Dan said pointing to the what appeared to be a brand new Alexis Accord.

"Alright thanks Daddy I am going to go visit the rest of the family now." Haley Said as we all got into her new car and spend off.

"Soon we were rolling further into this small North Carolina Town. We stopped in front of a small cafe in the middle of town, the sign read "Karen's Cafe" It looked like a cute little place and for some reason Haley was egger to get inside. The minute we walked into the cafe we were attacked by a young girl with blonde hair.

"Haley!" this girl yelled as she saw us (okay as she saw Hicky)

" Hey Shaney!" Haley said with great happiness.

"What are you doing in town?" Shaney asked as we made our way to the counter.

"Its trade in time girl, trade in time." Haley said with a huge smile. "So where's mama" Haley asked.

"Oh look who we have here." a n older lady with brown kind of curly hair walked out with a towel over her shoulder.

"Mama" Haley said running to Karen Scott, I at least assumed that is who that was by the way she embraced Haley in a loving hug.

"Sweetie, how long are you in town for?" Karen asked

"A week." Haley said "We are on break."

" Great you're all staying with us. Karen said as she turned to get us some drinks.

A/N: Okay so I need to know from the readers if you think that the relationship(s) Haley has with the Scott's is little weird. Just a thought. Also I received a review more like a flame saying that OMG is text speak. This I do agree with but it is a character thing and it's also the way my friends and I talk and I am trying something with Haley. So if you don't like the "text speak" ignore it cuz I am not changing it. I also got something about I needed a beta, already have one so if you would like to speak to her Kayko15 is her name, she does mostly Avatar stuff.

Later B4E


End file.
